


On My Love by RikoJasmine [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Confident Yuuri, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of On My Love by RikoJasmineSummary: For the second time, the Sochi Grand Prix Finals arrive, and with it a reborn Yuuri Katsuki. “Viktor,” Yuuri thinks over the pounding of his heart, the crowd going silent as the music begins. “I’ll show the world what you meant to me.”Yuuri often thinks of his life as Before and After Viktor Nikiforov, the marking point being the day Viktor swept into his life and turned his world upside-down. After many years together, an accident leads to Yuuri suddenly waking up in the Before—back in Detroit, before the GPF, before he ever knew Viktor as anything other than his childhood idol.As if it had all been just a dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577016) by [RikoJasmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikoJasmine/pseuds/RikoJasmine). 



**Title** : On My Love  
 **Author** : RikoJasmine  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : For the second time, the Sochi Grand Prix Finals arrive, and with it a reborn Yuuri Katsuki. “Viktor,” Yuuri thinks over the pounding of his heart, the crowd going silent as the music begins. “I’ll show the world what you meant to me.”  
Yuuri often thinks of his life as Before and After Viktor Nikiforov, the marking point being the day Viktor swept into his life and turned his world upside-down. After many years together, an accident leads to Yuuri suddenly waking up in the Before—back in Detroit, before the GPF, before he ever knew Viktor as anything other than his childhood idol.  
As if it had all been just a dream.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8577016?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:25:20  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/On%20My%20Love%20by%20RikoJasmine%20chapter%201.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : On My Love  
 **Author** : RikoJasmine  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : For the second time, the Sochi Grand Prix Finals arrive, and with it a reborn Yuuri Katsuki. “Viktor,” Yuuri thinks over the pounding of his heart, the crowd going silent as the music begins. “I’ll show the world what you meant to me.”  
Yuuri often thinks of his life as Before and After Viktor Nikiforov, the marking point being the day Viktor swept into his life and turned his world upside-down. After many years together, an accident leads to Yuuri suddenly waking up in the Before—back in Detroit, before the GPF, before he ever knew Viktor as anything other than his childhood idol.  
As if it had all been just a dream.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8577016?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:52:54  
Link: [chapter 2 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/On%20My%20Love%20by%20RikoJasmine%20chapter%202.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : On My Love  
 **Author** : RikoJasmine  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : For the second time, the Sochi Grand Prix Finals arrive, and with it a reborn Yuuri Katsuki. “Viktor,” Yuuri thinks over the pounding of his heart, the crowd going silent as the music begins. “I’ll show the world what you meant to me.”  
Yuuri often thinks of his life as Before and After Viktor Nikiforov, the marking point being the day Viktor swept into his life and turned his world upside-down. After many years together, an accident leads to Yuuri suddenly waking up in the Before—back in Detroit, before the GPF, before he ever knew Viktor as anything other than his childhood idol.  
As if it had all been just a dream.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8577016?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 01:07:40  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/On%20My%20Love%20by%20RikoJasmine%20chapter%203.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : On My Love  
 **Author** : RikoJasmine  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : For the second time, the Sochi Grand Prix Finals arrive, and with it a reborn Yuuri Katsuki. “Viktor,” Yuuri thinks over the pounding of his heart, the crowd going silent as the music begins. “I’ll show the world what you meant to me.”  
Yuuri often thinks of his life as Before and After Viktor Nikiforov, the marking point being the day Viktor swept into his life and turned his world upside-down. After many years together, an accident leads to Yuuri suddenly waking up in the Before—back in Detroit, before the GPF, before he ever knew Viktor as anything other than his childhood idol.  
As if it had all been just a dream.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8577016?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 01:25:21  
Link: [chapter 4 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/On%20My%20Love%20by%20RikoJasmine%20chapter%204.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** : On My Love  
 **Author** : RikoJasmine  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : For the second time, the Sochi Grand Prix Finals arrive, and with it a reborn Yuuri Katsuki. “Viktor,” Yuuri thinks over the pounding of his heart, the crowd going silent as the music begins. “I’ll show the world what you meant to me.”  
Yuuri often thinks of his life as Before and After Viktor Nikiforov, the marking point being the day Viktor swept into his life and turned his world upside-down. After many years together, an accident leads to Yuuri suddenly waking up in the Before—back in Detroit, before the GPF, before he ever knew Viktor as anything other than his childhood idol.  
As if it had all been just a dream.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8577016?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 01:29:52  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/On%20My%20Love%20by%20RikoJasmine%20chapter%205.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are meetings and homecomings.

**Title** : On My Love  
 **Author** : RikoJasmine  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Viktor/Yuuri  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : creator chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : For the second time, the Sochi Grand Prix Finals arrive, and with it a reborn Yuuri Katsuki. “Viktor,” Yuuri thinks over the pounding of his heart, the crowd going silent as the music begins. “I’ll show the world what you meant to me.”

Yuuri often thinks of his life as Before and After Viktor Nikiforov, the marking point being the day Viktor swept into his life and turned his world upside-down. After many years together, an accident leads to Yuuri suddenly waking up in the Before—back in Detroit, before the GPF, before he ever knew Viktor as anything other than his childhood idol.

As if it had all been just a dream.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8577016?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 02:30:10  
Link: [ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/On%20My%20Love%20by%20RikoJasmine%20chapter%206.mp3)


End file.
